


Experiment

by airspaniel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sherlock-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherlock_ldws**](http://sherlock-ldws.livejournal.com/) week one. Prompt: First Time

He must have miscalculated the dose. He doesn't feel a rush, like the sharp snapping _focus_ of cocaine; the sensation still new to him, but already familiar. Comfortable. He feels... He feels just fine.

He feels _good._

The texture of the wall behind him is fascinating; the paint latex, semi-gloss, recently reapplied. His fingers trace its subtle imperfections, and Sherlock is surprised to realise that he is smiling.

A young man steps into his space, blond hair lit blue, then red, then saffron yellow as the lights move overhead; casting the tangle of bodies in the background into deep shadow where they writhe against one another. His smile is like looking in a mirror.

"Hi," the man says, trailing the backs of his fingers very lightly over Sherlock's arm, from the inside of his elbow to his wrist. Sherlock does not like to be touched, much less by strangers, but his breath catches softly at the sensation of it.

 _Entactogen,_ Sherlock thinks.

"Hello," he hears himself reply, and a hand closes over his wrist, the silk of his own shirt blood-warm against his skin where the man holds him, tugs him gently away from the wall.

Sherlock lets him.


End file.
